The Last Wedding
by icedmailou
Summary: "Hey, congratulations." [exo, mpreg; broken!kaihun]
**The Last Wedding**

Mereka begitu sempurna hingga Sehun rasanya ingin menangisi keindahan pemandangan di hadapannya. Langitnya begitu cerah, suhu udaranya mendukung suasana, semuanya terasa nyaman dan Sehun semakin ingin menangis saja. Bahkan alam semesta pun mencemooh dirinya.

Senyum bahagia yang terpasang di wajah orang-orang hari ini tidak sama sekali memiliki kecocokan dengan raut wajah muram Sehun. Ia juga mencoba untuk tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya terlalu terlihat palsu, dan ia paling tidak ahli dalam bersandiwara.

Namun Jongin paling pandai dalam bersandiwara; senyum di wajahnya, seluruh balasan atas ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya, wajah bahagianya; seolah di hidupnya tidak pernah terjadi apa pun. Seolah tiga tahun yang lalu Jongin tidak pernah membawa Sehun ke sebuah kedai es krim baru di tengah kota, mereka duduk berdampingan, sinar matahari pada saat itu jatuh ke separuh wajah Jongin. Ia meraih jemari tangan Sehun untuk ditautkan, tersenyum padanya, dan meminta Sehun untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya, _selamanya_.

Sehun rasanya tidak dapat bernapas pada saat itu, ia merasa terlalu bahagia.

Sehun rasanya tidak dapat bernapas pada saat ini, ia tercekik. Air matanya menolak untuk jatuh ke pipi.

" _Hey, congratulations._ " Sehun hanya berdoa Jongin tidak dapat menyadari sendu dalam nada bicaranya. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup, tatapan penasaran dari seorang wanita di samping Jongin diabaikannya.

"Oh." Jongin seperti terlihat terkejut, mungkin karena ia tidak begitu memiliki ekspektasi yang tinggi atas kehadiran Sehun pada upacara pernikahannya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, terlihat begitu mempesona. Pemandangan Jongin sebagai mempelai pria mendampinginya adalah apa yang selalu diimpikannya. "Sehun,"

Dan Sehun hanya membuat sebuah senyum simpul, ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa pada bagaimana Jongin terlihat amat terkejut saat ini. Namun Jongin tentunya tidak seperti Sehun, ia pintar bersandiwara dan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, bahkan ketika berada di samping kekasih barunya—pendamping hidupnya.

"Jongin, siapa ini?" Sehun tahu siapa yang baru saja bertanya pada Jongin mengenai dirinya. Seorang wanita yang kini sedang berdiri di samping Jongin, mereka saling melekat pada satu sama lain, Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mengernyit pada pemandangan tersebut.

Namanya Soojung, seseorang yang Jongin kenal dari sebuah _business trip_ panjang di Jepang. Wanita yang Jongin kenalkan sebagai seseorang yang _katanya_ selama ini telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya kala Sehun tak dapat hadir di sisinya. Seseorang yang selalu membalas pesan teks Jongin di ponsel dengan kalimat mesra, menggantikan aroma tubuh khas Jongin, menggantikan predikan Sehun sebagai kekasih Jongin.

"Oh, ini ...," tidak cukup lama untuk Jongin berpikir, dan ingin sekali Sehun rasanya saat ini juga untuk bertepuk tangan atas keahlian Jongin dalam berdusta, "Sehun— _teman lamaku_. Sehun, ini Soojung," tadinya Jongin hendak melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sebutan Soojung yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi Jongin malah diam, ia malah membiarkan sang kekasih dan _mantan_ kekasihnya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Sepertinya kalian belum pernah bertemu lagi, ya? Kalian terlihat canggung." Soojung berkomentar, kedua pipinya merona ketika ia tersenyum. Sehun tidak pernah bertanya pada Jongin mengapa ia tertarik pada Soojung. Alasannya sudah terlalu jelas, lagipula Sehun tidak butuh diingatkan mengenai keindahan Soojung yang takkan pernah ada pada dirinya.

Pada komentar Soojung, Jongin hanya tertawa, dan hal tersebut malah menambah kecanggungan. Sehun melirik tangan Soojung yang melingkar di tangan Jongin, kemudian pada bibir Jongin yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Jantung Sehun berdegup amat kencang, perutnya sakit, ia merasa mual dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

" _An old friend indeed._ " Kata Sehun sengaja, ia ingin sekali menyudutkan Jongin di hadapan Soojung, tetapi Sehun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Banyak orang di sekitar mereka yang mengatakan kalau Sehun ini amatlah naif, terlalu baik pada orang, dan tidak pernah meluapkan emosinya sehingga ia terlihat lemah.

Mungkin apa yang mereka pikir mengenai Sehun ada benarnya, karena yang Sehun lakukan setelah ia mengetahui hubungan Jongin dan afairnya pada saat itu hanyalah bergeming, tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan terpancar di matanya, kemudian Sehun menangis hingga tertidur, dan begitu seterusnya untuk malam-malam berikutnya. Hal tersebut adalah sebuah pengkhianatan besar, namun Sehun berusaha untuk tidak membuat masalahnya terlalu rumit. Hidupnya sudah terasa rumit dengan masalah seperti ini, perasaannya pun rumit.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sehun memulai kembali percakapan.

"Hmm, _yeah_."

Dan dari obrolan kecil ini, Soojung menyadari bahwa mungkin mereka membutuhkan waktu berdua antara sepasang _teman lama_ ini. " _Honey_ ," Soojung berbicara pada Jongin, dan Sehun merasa bangga pada dirinya karena tidak mengernyit saat mendengar panggilan manis tersebut. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin paling tidak suka dengan panggilan-panggilan seperti itu. "Aku harus menemui Baekhyun di sana, dia tidak boleh mabuk sebelum matahari terbenam."

" _Hmm'kay, see you, babe_."

Atau mungkin Sehun saja yang tidak mengetahui Jongin terlalu banyak. Mungkin sesungguhnya Jongin suka dengan panggilan-panggilan seperti itu, mungkin Jongin sudah berubah. Kata orang, jatuh cinta dapat mengubahmu.

Jadi ..., Jongin benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain? terlepas dari dekapan Sehun?

Atau mungkin Sehun saja yang tidak pernah mengenal Jongin lebih dalam, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Jongin merasa bosan dengannya dan memutuskan untuk berpindah hati pada Soojung.

Pertanyaannya adalah apakah hati Jongin bahkan pernah menempatkan Sehun di dalamnya?

"Jadi ..., kau datang."

"Hm, aku datang."

" _Listen,_ Sehun, _I'm sorry_." Jongin menjilat bibir keringnya, ia melirik arah di mana Soojung kini berada, kekasihnya tersebut sedang memperhatikan sepupunya yang terus mengoceh. "Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku,"

" _I can never hate you_ ,"

Jongin menghela napas panjang, ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat Sehun baca, emosinya rumit. Hubungan mereka rumit. Namun ia terlihat seperti ingin cepat-cepat menghilang dari Sehun, mengenai hal ini, Sehun jadi teringat bagaimana mereka dahulu akan berbincang sepanjang malam melalui panggilan di ponsel hingga salah satu di antara mereka terlelap ketika mereka sedang terpisah jarak dan ruang. " _Just ..._ " Jongin menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, seperti ingin menumpahkan emosinya, " _just don't hurt_ Soojung."

Soojung kini menjadi prioritas Jongin.

Sesungguhnya terasa nyeri mengetahui bagaimana Jongin memiliki pikiran mengenai Sehun yang dapat menyakiti Soojung. Sepertinya Sehun dan Jongin impas. Mereka sama-sama tidak mengetahui diri satu sama lain, seharusnya Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun takkan pernah menyakiti Soojung karena masalah ini. Seharusnya Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun takkan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

 _Because whatever Sehun does, he'll lose Jongin anyway._

" _I won't hurt her._ "

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Jongin, ia terlihat lega. Nampaknya Jongin benar-benar berpikir bahwa Sehun akan menyakiti Soojung. Seberapa seringnya Jongin telah menyakiti Sehun, Sehun takkan pernah membencinya. Jongin adalah kekasihnya yang terbaik, _mantan kekasihnya yang terbaik._ Jongin tidak pernah merugikannya dalam apa pun, waktu-waktu yang pernah mereka lalui bersama tidak terbuang percuma. Sehun pernah merasa bahagia bersama Jongin.

" _Thank you,_ Sehun."

Dan Sehun takkan pernah dapat membenci Soojung. Wanita itu terlalu dan lebih baik darinya. Seorang pasangan yang cocok yang akan membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya iri. Termasuk Sehun.

Sehun tidak membenci Soojung. Ia hanya membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat membenci Soojung, karena nyatanya Soojung terlihat lebih pantas untuk mendampingi Jongin.

Hal ini membuat Sehun berpikir; aku tidak pantas untuk siapa pun, aku tidak diinginkan, orang seperti Soojung-lah yang Jongin inginkan—Jongin _butuhkan_ , _our love was a lie_.

" _So ... it's a goodbye then_?" Sehun masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan mengucap kata pisah pada orang yang amat dikasihinya saat ini di muka bumi. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa alam semesta bahkan pernah mencoba untuk memasangkan mereka bila akhirnya akan dipisahkan.

" _A goodbye_?" kening Jongin mengernyit, tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus berpisah, mereka masih bisa berteman bila Sehun mau.

" _I'm leaving Korea_." Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin yang mulai berubah. " _Tonight_."

" _What?_ "

"Kau tidak mungkin mengharapkan kita jadi teman baik, kan?" tangan Sehun dikepalkan erat-erat, ia berusaha untuk menjaga nada bicaranya agar masih terdengar tenang, namun air mata yang jelas-jelas menggenang membuat ia terlihat lemah. _You're pathetic, Sehun!_ Jati dirinya berteriak. "Apa kau bahkan ingat apa yang telah kaulakukan?"

" _Sehun—_ " Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun secara refleks; kebiasaannya untuk menenangkan Sehun takkan pernah hilang.

" _Don't._ " Ia perlahan secara paksa melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin darinya meski jantung berdegup semakin kencang, sudah lama mereka tidak bersentuhan. Sehun mengitari pandangannya ke sekitar. "Ingat, Jongin. _This is your wedding_."

" _I know, I—_ "

" _I'm sorry_." _I love you. I still love you. I missed you. I will miss you, Jongin._ " _I have to go._ "

Jongin memandang Sehun, lagi dan lagi, lebih dalam lagi, mencoba mencari apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik tatapan Sehun. Mencoba membaca pikirannya. Untuk sesaat ada perasaan sesal dalam hati Jongin, ia tidak suka dihadapkan pada wajah muram Sehun.

Padahal sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, sudah lama pula mereka telah berpisah, Jongin sempat lupa pada Sehun. Namun sepertinya ketika mereka dipertemukan kembali, emosi Jongin jadi bercampur aduk.

Mengapa Jongin merasa begini? Ini adalah pernikahannya, ia seharusnya merasa bahagia bersama pendamping hidupnya. Bukan begini; saling berhadapan kembali dengan mantan kekasih, memiliki rasa sesal, memiliki keinginan untuk memeluk Sehun dan membisikkan, _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."_

"Oh, _okay_." Sekali lagi. Jongin amat pandai dalam menyembunyikan emosi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia hanya menepuk pundak Sehun singkat, berkata, " _Take care_." Kemudian Soojung datang kembali untuk membuat adegan ini semakin dramatis, ia menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Soojung. "Tapi pestanya baru dimulai."

"Hm, maaf, aku tidak dapat meramaikan."

"Oh, _well_ , _nice to meet you_." Soojung tersenyum padanya. Sehun merasa semakin rendah diri, Soojung begitu sempurna untuk Jongin. " _See you next time_."

Dan Sehun hanya membalas senyum Soojung, ia tidak merespon pada ucapannya, tidak berlama-lama di sana, tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin yang agak muram melihat kepergiannya.

 _There will be no next time_.

Aneh rasanya mengingat bagaimana Jongin mengucap kata sayang beberapa bulan yang lalu, bagaimana mereka masih berada di ruangan yang sama, mengecup bibir satu sama lain, menjanjikan masa depan yang indah bersama. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Sehun ada di sini, di sebuah tempat yang indah, dengan cuaca yang baik, di sebuah upacara pernikahan mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat Jongin begitu buru-buru untuk mempersunting Soojung, lagipula ia juga tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Jongin yang begitu protektif pada Soojung—mendekap tubuh sang kekasih, meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Soojung—sudah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Di perjalanan Sehun dalam taksi menuju bandara, ia merenung. Pandangannya tertuju pada gumpalan kapas di langit yang terlihat gelap, gemuruh dapat terdengar, sebentar lagi akan hujan. Hal ini membuat Sehun merasa sedikit baik karena ternyata alam semesta tidak begitu membencinya, mereka juga turut berduka atas kepergian Sehun dari tanah kelahirannya.

 _To: Jongin Kim_

 _I'm leaving._

 _I'll take care of our baby._

 _Thank you for everything._

 _(sending)_

 _(sent)_

Sambil mengelusi bagian perutnya yang mulai memperlihatkan perubahan, Sehun tersenyum sendu. Ia merasa seperti orang yang benar-benar kejam dengan memberikan Jongin kabar seperti ini pada waktu yang begini pula. Namun Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi memberitahu kabar mengenai Jongin yang akan menjadi seorang ayah dari buah hati mereka tanpa berhambur padanya atau memintanya untuk kembali.

Sehun membuka jendela kendaraan ini, membiarkan angin dingin menyapa wajahnya, ia kemudian membuang ponselnya keluar jendela begitu saja tanpa berat hati, lalu menutup jendelanya kembali dan bersandar nyaman di bangkunya dengan mata terpejam. Sehun mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Jongin ketika membaca pesan teks terakhir darinya.

.

.

 _To: Sehun Oh_

 _I love you. I still love you. I missed you. I will miss you, Sehun._

 _(sending)_

 _._

 _fin_


End file.
